gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit Gundam: Transversal Alliance Part Two
Mobile Suit Gundam: Transversal Alliance Part Two Four: Arrival Date Unknown Between Alternate Earth and Moon The battle was already lost, it seemed. Host forces were already halfway through their advance toward the planet, having trampled through the defending fleets wave after wave. These thoughts ran through the mind of the commander of the final defense fleet of the UESF. With a sigh, he pulled his captain's hat back on after wringing it from watching the battle on monitor. Shaking his head, he whispered a small " God help us" and ordered mobilization of the MS forces. Cyklops and Pegasi shot from the cattapults of carrier ships, rushing to meet the incoming Host legion. Pegasi flew in ahead of the grunt Cyklops units, forming the points of triangular squad formations. Meanwhile, on the individual cruisers, anouncements were made for crewmen to go ahead and write farewell letters to their families. Turns were taken to do this, revolving around each crewman's shifts. Some wrote as cheerfully as they could. Some wrote with their eyes shimmering with tears. Some wrote final wills and testaments, instead of letters. The overall atmosphere over each ship was the same, bleak, while the sounds of battle erupted not far away. Beam spam and explosions lit up the dark expanse of space, as the UESF Mobile Squads intercepted the Host. Though the Host had both numbers and more advanced suits as an advantage, the guardians of Earth had resiliance and strategy. Each triangular squad were purposefully formed as wedges, that cut right into the enemie's front line, effectively breaking apart both their first defense and their advance. Once piercing through, the squads reformed into single-file lines, firing in different dirctions within the body of the Host forces. Once the invader's recomposed themselves after the surprise, teams of Aztros formed their own wedges and tried smashing through the lines of Cyklops. However, these wedges were blown apart by an innovative tactic used in the strike teams: the middle unit of each single-file line being equipped with a bazooka. Each time the Aztros rushed in, the middle man would fire at them with this weapon, scattering them and taking out several of their units. This continued for a large part of the battle. Some casualties amounted on the defending side, but surprisingly to the UESF, they were holding ground finally. Attempt after attempt failed at breaking their squads, and the first wave was finally demolished. Reinforcements were sent in, and they began work on the second wave. Back on the Flagship of the UESF, the Wyvrn, the commander had a growing smile of relief across his face. "We're going to make it." he sighed. Then, louder, "We're going to make it everybody!". He was responded with a cheer from the crew, which spread througout the ship. In their merriment however, they failed to hear a transmission from one of the squad leaders, a Pegasus pilot. The commander silenced the crew and asked "What was that, Squad leader 5?". A fuzzy reply came over the intercomm. "Several... down. Takin... leaders... by one. Its the... its Him.", and with that, the transmission exded. "Him?" the commander questioned. Then, with a chill creeping up his spine, he whispered "Oh no...". On the monitor, a blur of blue shot through the battle outside. Explosions blossomed at the heads of each squad that it touched, and half the squad leaders were gone in seconds. A crew member cried out " Its Him!". As chaos broke out in the bridge, the commander gripped the arm of his chair, knuckles white, and muttered "The Prophet.". The pilot of the blue MS sighed as he decapitated another Pegasus, then stabbed it through the cockpit before zooming off again. The pink explosion illuminated the unit's features. It was tall, with thin limbs that bulged at the ends. The hands were clawed, gripping long, thin bladed weapons. The legs were like a flamingo's, with the knee reversed. Finally, the head was shaped like a teardrop, a single pink eye at the fat end. Ofcourse, none of the thing's victims had time to notice these details, as they were taken down in a heartbeat. Not bothering to use the sais on the next target, the pilot simply sprayed it with shot-cannon fire as it passed, to good effect. The pilot sighed again. He grumbled to himself "I thought when I was sent in there would be a challenge waiting for me. Again, I am disapointed.". With the leadership of the Cyklops squads gone, they finally fell to the surrounding Aztros that assaulted them. The last hope of the Earth crumpled, and despair returned to the UESF. The Host's advance continued, and the last line braced themselves, prepared to die, when suddenly a gargantuan pink beam erupted out of nowhere. It was the size of two or three battleships, and tore right into the middle of the incoming Host, decimating a third of their forces. All eyes turned to the point that the beam came from, where hovered a single MS. The pilot of the Prophet zoomed in for a better look. The unit had a "helmed" head, with a mask and what looked like a golden V on it's brow. It was colored black with blue highlights, and strange green particles seemed to be coming from it's back. With a growl, the pilot asked no one in particular "What is that thing?". Inside the Helios, the pilots looked about in confusion. "What just happened? Where are we?" said MVT 1. Shaking her head, MVT 2 simply said "I don't know.". They then noticed the battleships surrounding them, and the huge hole in the wall of MS they had created. Raising his brow, MVT 1 quipped "I was 99% sure we were firing at a giant ELS, not mobile suits. Do you think we're in trouble?". "No, those suits don't look familiar. They aren't in the Helios' banks.". While the two pondered the situation, they were contacted by one of the ships nearby. "You are in restricted space. Who are you? Your serial is unregistered.". With a quick look at his twin, MVT 1 answered "This is Helios Gundam, and we are MVT 1 and 2. May I ask who You are?". A short pause, then "This is Admiral Garm, commander of the United Earth Space Forces. Are you friend or foe?". MVT 1 looked back to his sister. "I don't know what he's talking about, but at least he's earth. What do you think we should do?". She laced her fingers for a moment, then re-opened the comm link. "This is MVT 2. We will give you an answer when we recieve an explanation of your situation.". The comm instantly replied with "We are Earth's last line of defense against the Host, mysterious invaders who have been advancing upon our planet for almost two months now. Before you showed up, we were preparing to be overtaken.". Again the two androids paused, then the female once again opened the comm link. "Friends. We will assist.". Admiral Garm sighed with relief and leaned back in his chair. He contacted them one last time to order "Then provide support for our squads ahead." and relaxed. To himself he thought 'Anything with that kind of firepower has to be enough to let me be a little lax'. With another thought, he turned to one of the crew at the consoles "Send them data on our units, so they don't confuse them as enemies.". Outside the bridge's windows, the strange MS shot toward the recovering Host mass in a burst of green particles. In no time it reached it's new objective, and huge pink beams began creating more holes in the waves of invaders. The commander could'nt helt but smile some as their salvation went to work, but the smile instantly turned to a confused frown upon the arrival of a strange ship among the Host. It had appeared just like the Helios, out of nowhere, and Garm grunted before ordering a comm be made with the ship. The pilot of the Prophet once again didn't know what happened. When the new MS had disintigrated most of the forces he had tried to save, he had rushed toward it. Then, the small ship had come out of nowhere, and he had gone toward it, for with not only it's own weaponry but multiple MS lanching from it, it had seemed a bigger threat. Then, again out of nowhere another strange MS apeared in front of him, surrounded by what seemed to be moving beam rifles. As soon as the unit had noticed him, it drew a double bladed beam saber and charged at him, the weapons around it rushing at him like a swarm of angry bees, and behaving as such. The pilot didn't know what happened, and he wasn't happy. He was now in a saber lock with the suit, both his sais on seperate blades of it's beam saber. Strangely, and to his relief, the units other hand stood at it's side, unused. If that changed, the Prophet was at a disadvantage. While trying to push away his opponent, the pilot took a moment to observe it. The unit was colored purple, with black highlights and gold markings. It had an eerily simialar head to the other strange suit that appeared, and the Prophet pilot wondered if the two were part of a new line of MS developed by the UESF. If so, they could seriously damage the Host's plans. Leonid was confused. The Windam's rifle had done nothing to the Superior, but he was suddenly in an entirely new enviroment. He was out in space, and a blue MS had rushed at him. After a saber lock, the suit fired shot-cannons at him, driving him back but not hurting the Superior due to it's VPS. It then came at him again with it's dagger-like weapons, but he stopped it dead in it's tracks with a couple of quick palm cannon blasts. The white beams cut through the unit's shoulders, disabling it's cannons and arms. "Who are you, and why are you attacking me?" he asked over the speakers. The blue MS simply stood still. Annoyed, Leonid tried again. "You look like a ZAFT suit. Why are you attacking me? I'm on your side.". Suddenly the strange suit sprouted beam sabers from it's feet and came at him again, bringing it's right foot around in a roundhouse kick. Leonid was unprepared and the Superior would have been decapitated if a stark white MS hadn't come from nowhere and blasted the blue unit's foot off. Looking at it, Leonid realized it was a Gundam, with a white cape and wielding what looked life two different kinds of beam rifle. "What is going on?" he muttered, as the two other MS charged eachother, the blue one with it's last beam blade and the other with one of it's rifles, though now it seemed to have sprouted beam blades along it's top and bottom. The foot blade clashed against one of the blades, and the suits stood in saber lock. In the Superior's pilot's thoughts, he debated on who to assist. Though he had been fighting the blue one, that didn't make it bad, and didn't make the Gundam good. 'It could all be battlefield confusion', he thought. Following his instincts, and with a growl, the ZAFT ace drew his rifle and fired at the blue suit, clipping it's back thrusters. This ruined it's balance, and sent it accidentally banking left. Recovering, it retreated. With a last look at it, he turned to the white Gundam, and opened up a comm. "So, who are you?". "Ensign Arashi Takeda. You?" Arashi replied. The pilot answered while sheathing his Gundam's weapons "I am also an Ensign. Leonid Orlov, pilot of the Superior.". Arashi tilted his head curiously, and said "This is the Gundam F100. You from the Federation?". There was a pause, then Leonid replied "I don't know what that is. I am from ZAFT. You clearly are not. Are you Earth Alliance?". Arashi began to answer, but then recieved a message from the Little Grey. It read "Come back to ship. Situation update. Bring your friend.". "The guys on my ship said to come aboard with me, they have an explanation on our circumstances." Arashi said, already on the way. The other Gundam stood still. "How do I know I can trust you?". Slightly annoyed, he turned around and countered "I'm practically a truce flag, it's around my unit's shoulders.", to which the other pilot also countered "Yes, which you were wearing while you shot someone's foot off.". Even more annoyed, Arashi said angrily "I was saving... just come aboard!" and turned back to the Little Grey. To his relief, the other Gundam followed. "Thank God, they're retreating. We made it." breathed Admiral Garm, finally fully relaxing. Sweat beaded his brow, and he wiped it with his also sweaty hands, not drying much. "Get me that mobile suit that just saved our hides please." he ordered. Soon a video comm was opened on the bridge's main monitor, revealing what looked to be adolescent twins, a boy and girl. 'They're so young' Garm thought, but he shook the thought away as he adressed them. "Greetings MVT 1 and 2, and thank you for giving us a hand. I don't think we would've survived without your help.". The twins nodded in unison and replied "You are welcome. For our help, we ask that you repay us with information. Let us come aboard so you may properly answer our many questions" said the girl. Garm considered this for a bit, then nodded and the video link closed. A normal comm link then opened, buzzing with a woman's voice "This is Bereh Ronah, captain of the Little Grey, and leader of the Crossbone Vanguard Pirates. We request a rendezvous so that we can hopefully enlighten eachother on the situation.". The Admiral paused for a few moments at this. 'Pirates...' he thought. "Sir?" said one of the console crewmen. Snapping out of it, he answered "Request granted. Meet my ship, the Wyvern, at this location.", while sending coordinates. Five: The G Alliance Date Unknown Lagrange 2, UESF Sattelite Station As soon as the Host had fully retreated, and there was no longer any risk of another attack, the Wyvern ''and ''Little Grey ''stopped at a sattelite station at Lagrange point 2, a short distance from the moon. Once the ships docked, maintenance crews entered them and began working on them and their MS compliments. The pilots of the Gundams and Bereh had to explain the workings of their units/ship in order for repairs. The issue of not having the materials or technology required to maintenance the Gundams did not arise however. Just before arrival, the hangars of each ship were suddenly filled with blackness, and after a moment it dissipated to reveal equipment for each of the foreign MS. Their spare weapons. Compatible ammo. A GN Drive recharge unit, etc. After a quick meeting of each ship's crew, the two parties unboarded. In a small conference room on the station, the Gundam pilots sat around a table, along with Bereh, Admiral Garm, and his first mate, Vince Saga. Unknown to everyone but Arashi, his younger brother had snuck in after them and was hiding under the table. Clearing his throat, Garm started the meeting. "First off, to our new arrivals, welcome, and thank you for your assistance in the battle a short while ago. We could not have won without your help. Greetings aside now, we shall get to the root of this mystery that hangs over us, the mystery of your appearance.". He looked around at each of the people around the table, stopping at Bereh. "Ms. Ronah, what is the date?" he asked plainly. Raising her eyebrow, she answered "0139, of the Universal Century.". She and Arashi simply sat quietly, but upon hearing this the other pilots gave her confused looks. Nodding, the Admiral turned to Leonid "Ensign Orlov, the same question.". Leonid, still with confusion on his face, said "0077, Cosmic Era.". Everyone but the Admiral gave him looks of confusion. With a small smirk, Garm then asked "MVT 1 and 2?". They were silent for a moment, then in unison answered "2325 A.D.". The confused atmospphere of the room seemed to reach it's peak then, before the Admiral cleared his throat again. Looking around the room, he began softly speaking "You see, I am not only an Admiral, and commander of the UESF main fleet, but a bit of a scientist, specializing in the study of space, and time. Dabbling really, but that isn't the point. You each are clearly disoriented by the stated date and era by the other pilots or Captain here. Each of you have brought with you technology unlike ours, and eachother's. This is my theory: each of you are from an entirely different time, an entirely different era, an entirely different version of this universe.". Cold silence was punctuated by a few gasps following this declaration. The confused atmosphere completely changed to an air of both disbelief and realization. Waiting for everyone to take his theory in, the Admiral once again cleared his throat to clear the air. "For those of you wondering where, or when this is, welcome to Earth, in the year 0900 of the Corona Century. The Earth is united under the United Earth Democratic Republic. We have just begun colonization of space about 15 years ago, now having 3 successful ones. We began the production of mobile suits shortly after, and now have beam weaponry technology. The Host, whom we had no knowledge of until they attacked an outpost set up near Mercury, coming from the direction of the sun. The attack was one year ago, and we have been at war with them since. The information gathered about them over that year are these facts: They somehow traveled around the sun and set up a base orbiting Mercury. They plan to invade Earth, for currently unknown reasons. They have technology far beyond our own. Before you people showed up, they were a hair's breadth from succeeding in their goal. You have saved the Earth, our Earth, for now. I fear this war isn't over yet however. I need to know if you will continue to help us protect our world." he then took a breath, sat, and awaited a reply. The previous silence returned. Awkwardness settled in for several minutes, before a monotone voice broke the quiet. "We asisted once, and will again. Until this mystery is truly solved, and a method of return is found, the Helios will fight to save the planet that is also our own, if only in a way." said MVT 1, his sister nodding approval. Immidiately after, Leonid grunted and added "I too will fight for this world, until I can return to my own. The Son of the Eagle lends his wings to you, Admiral Garm.". The Admiral smiled at this, then looked to Arashi as he muttered "Ditto.". Just as Garm opened his mouth to say something, Yasuo popped up from under the table piping "Me too, I'll fight!". His interruption was not well recieved. After tossing his pouting younger brother to Bereh to handle, Arashi sighed and looked around the place. 'Where could one be...' he thought, when a hand clapped on his shoulder. He looked around to find the hand led to the Russian pilot, Leonid. Before speaking, Arashi took a moment to look over the pilot of the Superior. He was tall and lean, but well muscled. Black, shoulder length hair covered his head, and his ice blue eyes were framed by an angular face. "Looking for something, my friend?" the lanky young man asked. Arashi nodded and said "Yeah, a bar." bluntly. Leonid tilted his head and frowned "You look a bit young for that.". Arashi pushed off his hand and started walking. "Mind your own business. FYI, technically, as of a few hours ago, I'm 21.". Leonid then smiled and followed him "Happy Birthday comrade. I will share the occasion with you.". Arashi began to say the same thing Leonid had said about how old he looked, but changed his mind and instead inquired "What was that about the whole 'Son of the Eagle' thing?". As they turned a corner, the Russian pilot replied "My father was a skilled fighter pilot in the first Bloody Valentine War. He was known as the Eagle, because of his custom claw equipped fighter, and his dive-bomb tactics. He was killed in the battle of Jachin Due, by a stray blast from a superweapon called the GENESIS.". Arashi nodded at this and said "I didn't understand most of what you said, but I think we found the station's bar.", gesturing at a set of glass doors with a sign that read "The Lagrangian Fountain". The pair of pilots walked inside and sat at the bar, Arashi tapping the wood for the bartender. A stocky man came out wiping a glass with a rag. "Something light please, this is my first time drinking." Arashi said. The bartender raised his eyebrow t this. Leonid shook his head and said laughingly "No no, it's not what you think. He has just come of drinking age. Whatever he has, I'll buy.". The bartender smiled at this, and began rummaging in the liquor shelves. Arashi turned to Leonid and mumbled "Thanks...", to which the older pilot grinned and replied "No, it is my pleasure. However, do not get too drunk. I would not like to have to use my family's specialty headlock on my new friend to restrain him.". At this Arashi squinted and asked confusedly "Pardon?". Leonid grinned sinisterly "Let me demonstrate", and suddenly grabbed Arashi around the neck. "Try to escape." he laughed. Shaking his head, Arashi tried. And tried. And tried. "Holy crap..." he grunted. MVT 1 and 2 stood looking up at their Gundam. The repairs, recharge, and refit were finished. It stood reflecting the stars showing from the ceiling window from it's obsidian and ocean blue armor. It now had the Big Shield stored on it's left shoulder, the GN Beam Rifle on it's right thigh, and GN Sabers on either side of it's skirt armor. The twin androids continuously looked up and down at their machine, then both stopped at the legs. Their own reflections stared back at them, each with identical short, curly black hair, and silver eyes with yellow, pupil-less irises. MVT 2, in her silky monotone voice spoke up "Brother, do you think I am pretty?". MVT 1 looked at his sister's reflection and replied dryly "Beauty is irrelevant. We are androids created for fighting, not beauty.". The female co-pilot was silent, then changed the subject "What of this situation? These new allies?". Again, her brother replied without emotion "Like previously stated, we will assist until we may discover a way out. Of the other pilots, I suppose they are interesting. Perhaps for the time being, we may be more than allies. Perhaps aquaintances.". A noise rang out coming from the recreational area of the station, catching the androids' attention. MVT 1 began wlking to it, leaving MVT 2. Before following, she looked once more at her reflection, and gave a small smile. The man at the other end of the bar had not been provoked. No one had said a thing to him. Yet now Leonid found himself backing up his new friend in a bar fight with him. "You ugly skunk of a kid, I'll fix you and your friends!" the man slurred, brandishing a broken beer bottle in his left hand. "Calm down sir, we have done nothing to upset you. I advise you to put down the bottle and walk away. Also, there are only two of us.". Arashi clenched his fists at his sides and raised his voice "Screw that, this guy wants a fight, I'll give him one he won't forget.". This only made the haggard, duster wearing man angrier. "We'll see who'll.. hic... won't forget this fight." he said drunkenly, and charged at Arashi. Leonid prepared to assist his friend, but was not needed. As soon as the man came within reach, Arashi moved like a flash of lightening, grabbing the bottle hand by the wrist and twisting it cruelly, causing the man to howl in pain and drop the bottle. The dark skinned pilot didn't stop there however, and bent the man over with a kneecap to the abdomen, finishing him off by smashing his elbow down onto the man's bent over head, knocking him to the floor. Leonid shook his head "Well done comrade, but was all that necessary?". Arashi looked at him and replied annoyedly "Was all the alchohol he consumed necessary?", to which Leonid shrugged. "You have a poi-" he began when a click got their attention. The man had somehow avoided unconsciousness and rolled over, producing a revolver and pointing it up at the two pilots shakily. "Ok, back up, both of you!" he shouted, while getting on a knee. They complied, raising their hands. The man then stood, switching his aim nervously between them. "You shouldnt've done that boy. Your gonna pay." he said seriously. "Like hel-" Arashi began to angrily say but Leonid nudged him with his elbow, shaking his head. "You do not want to do this comrade. Put away the gun please.". At this the man's eyes burned with fury "Don't you tell Me what to do, boy!", his gun shaking in his rage. Silently sighing with relief upon seeing something through the bar's glass doors, he replied calmly "Sir, I Strongly advise you to drop the gun.". The man cocked the hammer on the revolver and was about to say something when a second click sounded from behind him. "Drop the gun, or recieve a new breathing hole." said a dull voice. The man turned slowly, revealing MVT 1 aiming a pistol at him, MVT 2 beside him. The man looked between the gun, Leonid, and Arashi, then dropped his own and left the bar grumbling. Once he was gone, MVT 1 holstered his pistol and walked over to the two human pilots. "Is all well?" he asked. Leonid nodded, but Arashi shook his head. "No, my birthday just got ruined by some drunk nobody.". From a corner of the room, a gruff voice said "He wasn't a nobody.". Everyone turned to see the bartender sitting at a table, polishing silverware. "You were sitting there the whole time? A fight just broke out, and a guy pulled a gun, right here in your bar." Arashi said. The bartender shrugged. "Not the first time. That, my fine customers, was Shawn Louis, ace pilot of the ''Wyvern. He was on vacation here.". Arashi gaped, and Leonid stepped to the table. "But how can an ace pilot behave that way? so violent, improper?". Again, the bartender shrugged and replied "Shawns really an ok guy, but he's a fiend when he's drunk. What just happened is a regular thing here. Now, if you're done interviewing me about my customers, its closing time, and I believe your respective ships are prepping to leave.". 0900 Corona Century The Harbinger "Aaagh!" screamed the pilot of the Prophet. Livid, he smashed a chair against the wall of his cabin. He then flipped over the bed, and punched through the wall with inhuman strength. "Nowhere! Out of nowhere!" he raged, repeatedly punishing the wall with his fists. The door to his cabin slid open, and he nearly took the opener's head off with a roundhouse but stopped dead in his tracks, seeing who it was. "I'm sorry Captain, I didn't know it was you." he muttered, looking down and standing at attention. Pausing, the Captain finally nodded and sighed "At ease.". The pilot then began cleaning his mess, while his superior began speaking. "I understand you were defeated by an unknown unit, that supposedly appeared spontaneously?". The pilot looked up and said while trying to hold back his fury "Two units sir. Three appeared, and a ship, one after another. It seemed everywhere I turned another appeared. I was outnumbered, and taken by surprise. It won't happen again sir.". The Captain nodded again "I know it won't. We will soon be heading to the Earth again, but with only this ship, camouflaged. Unknown to our enemy, we have successfully snuck in forces to their planet, and will be targeting several of their land bases. Those shock troops, if you will, will need a quick escape after taking out their targets. We will be waiting just outside of the atmosphere. The planet's magnetic field will interfere with our camo, so there will be resistance shortly after we are discovered, which will not take them long. Do you know where I am going with this?". The pilot nodded "Yes sir. I am to defend the ship in case these strange new units appear again. But what about our forces on the ground sir?". The captain grinned slightly. "We have someone else to take care of that. Are you familiar with our newest model?". '' '' 0900 Corona Century The next day The Liitle Grey With a downward slash from behind, an Aztro took the Helios' right arm off. Spinning around quickly, it countered with a slash of it's own across the Aztro's middle, cleaving it in half. "Cover would be greatly appreciated, Ensign Orlov." said MVT 1 into the comm. Just as a squad of more Aztros closed in on the twins, green beams from all directions obliterated them. "I have my own hands tied at the moment." grunted Leonid, currently in a saber lock with two units, their sabers each on opposite blades of his own. A thin, penetrating beam shot through the chest of one, causing it to detonate instantly. Grunting again, Leonid complained "Watch your aim, I'm right next to them!". While shredding an Aztro to pieces with his heavy machine cannons, Arashi replied "Oh relax Orlov. We both know that VPS thing'll protect you from a little explosion.", and whirled around with the Muramasa's blades to cut down another Aztro coming from behind. "The objective awaits. Keep anomalies at bay while we engage." said MVT 2 calmly, while her brother steered them towards a Megaladon class cruiser. "Who made you the boss, Ni?" asked Arashi annoyedly. "Ni?" she inquired. Grinning, Arashi answered while firing the G-BRD "You two are named MVT 1 and 2 right? well, I came up with names for you both that are less of mouthfuls: Ichi, one, and Ni, two.". The twins were silent as they contemplated this, then both smiled slightly. "Appropriate" said Ichi. "Indeed" said Ni. Then, steeling their expressions again, they neared the ship. They were welcomed by several squads of Aztros, each firing a barrage of beamspam from their beam assault rifles. Effortlessly, the Helios bobbed and weaved through it, firing back with precision shots from it's rifle. Once getting within close range, the Helios stored the rifle and drew it's GN sabers, eyes pulsing blue with menace. Before they knew what hit them, the enemy units were ripped to scrap. MS after MS fell to the Helios' blades like grass to a lawn-mower. In their vigor, however, the twin androids failed to notice a unit training it's sights on them with a gian bazooka. Achieving lockon, the pilot inside gave a "Take this!" and let fly the explosive shell. Ni noticed it with a quick glance to the rear, shouting "Brother, roll!". Also noticing, the male android tried to roll in time to face the incoming shell, but wasn't quite fast enough. In desperation he growled "TransAm!", activating the system to speed up the maneuver. Time seemed to slow, and Ni focused on the large shell. While her brother pulled the unit back into a fall, she swung the GN saber in an arc, catching the shell with the flat of the blade. Time sped back up, and the warhead was sent spiraling... right into the Megaladon's bridge, engulfing it in a fiery explosion upon impact. Breathing heavily, Ichi sighed out "Mission accomplished", and the simulation ended. Smiling, the Captain of the Little Grey, Bereh Ronah, greeted the Gundam pilots coming out of the recently installed battle simulator warmly. "How did it go?" she asked. "The mission was a success." the twins simultaneously droned. Leonid smiled at her while passing by, saying "We all did well. Our true goal, honing our teamwork, was reached" cheerfully. Yasuo came out of nowhere rambling "It was so cool! They were like 'pew pew pew'! and 'whooosh'! and the Helios turned red and was all super fast and-" before Arashi shoved him along chuckling. He then looked at Bereh seriously "Miss Ronah, I'm sure Kincaid and Tobia are ok. We probably left them when we... you know. I bet when we get back it'll be like we'd never left." he said. Frowning, she replied "You mean if we get back.". In the ship's mess, the twins sat quietly watching across from Leonid, who was busy entertaining Yasuo by stacking an enormous sandwich. "Theres no way you could put anything else on there." the young afroe'd boy said. "Are you sure about that, young one?" Leonid replied grinning, and put another slice of bread on, lettuce and tomatoes ontop of that. As the youngster gaped, Arashi walked in to witness his friend top off the sandwich with a few slices of bacon and a final slice of bread. Standing, he gestured to the towering lunch, and said proudly "Behold, the world's largest BLT! two feet tall!". Shaking his head and chuckling, Arashi fixed himself a bowl of alphabet soup, and sat next to his brother. Once nodding at everyone seated, he tousled his brother's hair playfully and started to dig in. While slurping spoonfulls, his thoughts turned to the simulation, and the tag-team with Leonid against the blue MS. When he was finished, all that sat at the bottom of the bowl was a G shaped noodle. "Guys," he said after a thought "we did a lot of damage together in that simulation. Our teamwork was almost good enough to have been previously rehearsed.". The twins simply stared at him, as they did to everyone else. Leonid nodded. Continuing, Arashi stated "While we're all here, fighting this war for these people, I think our efforts would be more successful if we teamed up. As far as I know, we have the most advanced machines in this universe. Together, we could save this world.". Grinning, Leonid added "What are you saying? our machines were the most advanced in our own universes, am I not correct?", to which everyone also grinned and nodded. "So it's settled then? Allies? Team-mates?". "I'm in." said Leonid. Ni smiled some "As am I.". Her brother remained silent, a calculating look on his face. Just when Arashi began to think he wouldn't answer, he sighed "I suppose I will join this alliance.". Arashi nodded, but then asked "So, what will we call ourselves?". "The Gundam Squad?" Leonid suggested. "No." Ni said quickly. "Why not?" he asked defensively, to which Ichi immidiately answered "It is lame.". Arashi laughed and made his own suggestion "How about the G-Force?". Both the twins shook their heads, and Leonid did a thumbs down. Again looking into his bowl, Arashi began to suggest something else, but his brother beat him to the punch. "The G-Alliance." he said quietly. All eyes turned to him. He looked around, and said while blushing slightly "It's cool.". Ni laid a hand on his shoulder, agreeing with "It is.". An announcement suddenly blared over the ship's intercomm "Attention pilots, attention pilots: we have recieved orders from the Wyvern to head to Earth. Several UEAF bases are under attack by Host shock troops, our orders are to assist. All pilots report to MS hangar.". In the cockpit of the F100, Arashi took breathing exercises to keep cool, preparing for the mission. "Remember, you and Lieutenant Louis are to enter the atmosphere and save the base at Florida." said Bereh via comm. "Got it. 'Bout time to launch?" he asked calmly. "Yep, startup the Gundam now. Launching in 5.". Exhaling, he opened his eyes and began system startup. "Reactor started up, operating at standard output. Hydraulics functional. Sensor systems up and functional. Weapon systems ready on standby. Minovsky Drive operational, output normal. Bio-Computer online, fully functional. All systems checked and double checked, ready to go.". The launching pad lifted up to the outside of the ship, at the beginning of the catapult. Ahead, the Earth. Arashi also noticed a strange distortion near the atmosphere, but regained focus as his comm buzzed "Mission start time. Launch when ready Ensign Takeda.". Gripping the joysticks, Arashi looked onward toward the blue sphere, calling out "Arashi Takeda, F100 Gundam F100, lauching and starting mission.", and shot the Gundam forward along the catapult, then rocketing upward once reaching the edge. Chapter 6: Earth Leonid looked back to see the stark white F100 take off towards Earth, it's cape flapping behind it. Leonid wasn't surprised to notice it left alone, the Liutenant nowhere in sight. Turning back, he followed closely behind the Helios as he and the twins made their way to a different set of coordinates, to assist a different base. Already getting bored, the pilot of the Superior opened a comm with the Helios and started up a conversation. "So, what is it like in your world?" he asked. At first he got no reply, but after a moment the comm fizzed and Ichi's voice was heard replying "As we said in the meeting with the fleet Admiral, in our world it is the year 2325, Anno Domini. We probably don't have to tell you that we fight wars with mobile suits in our world. We are from an organization known as Celestial Being, at least, what it's come to.". Furrowing his brow, Leonid inquired "What it's come to?". Another pause, then Ni continued for her brother "It used to be a private armed organization, to end war. Now it is a special branch of the ESFF. We now take orders from their officers. Everything that belonged to our organization are their military assets. We still retain the right to develop and use Gundam specific units, but they control how we use them. Celestial being used to be the organization that ended war, that saved the world. Now we are dogs of the military, no better than the soldiers we tried to make unecessary.". At the bitterness with which she spoke, Leonid couldn't help but feel sympathy for the android girl, and her brother. He somewhat knew how they felt. "I understand. In my world, we too have tried time and time again to stop war. It seems that every time one ends, some organization, or military faction, or insurgent group starts up another one. Many great men are lost to war, either in death or the trauma it is bound to cause. I lost my father to war.". Silence followed Leonid's short speech, and filled the cockpits of the two Gundams flying through space. Each pilot sat deep in thought over what had been said. Before long, their pondering was interrupted by mutual beeping i their HUDs, notifying them of their arrival to the coordinates. "We're here." Leonid said to himself. Below them, the cloudy sky of Earth opened slightly to reveal green landmasses next to deep blue ocean. Zooming in the Superior's camera, Leonid looked for the base they were to rescue. "What is this?" Leonid asked confusedly, reffering to a distortion he had panned across. Just as he began to think the suit's instruments were malfunctioning, the comm buzzed, and Ni whispered through it "Optical Camoflauge.". Looking over at the Helios, Leonid replied "Camoflauge? on a patch of the atmosphere?". "No, on a ship." said Ichi. A message came to him on his console, which he opened quickly. It appeared on the panoramic screen of his cockpit, a yellow outline around the distortion; the outline of a ship recently added to the Superior's data banks. "A Megaladon Class..." breathed Leonid. Suddenly, the Helios rammed into the Superior, sending it reeling. "What are you-" he began to shout, when a thin, blue beam shot right through the space he had previously been. Drawing the Helios' swords, the twin pilots answered in unison "Saving you from being sniped. Now prepare for engagement.". "Missed." grunted the pilot of the Prophet. He'd thought he could take out at least one of the "crested" mobile suits, as they were being called in the Host legion, but he should've known not to underestimate them, especially for his last experience with them. Replacing the ammo capsule on the Focus Rifle, he took aim again at the purple suit, training his sights on what he assumed was the cockpit area. Before he could pull the trigger however, a volley of beams came his way, forcing him to dodge. Growling, he set aside the rifle and drew two sais to meet the oncoming charge of the other crested suit. Their blades met with crashing impact, and the blue MS barely held it's ground. Whilst in saber lock, the pilot opened a link to the Harbinger "A little help, it't two against one again!" he hissed. "We'll send out the Ripper." was the reply from the bridge, and the pilot sighed with some relief. 'They don't stand a chance against both of us!' he thought with a wicked grin. He then kicked away the black and blue suit, dodging green beam shots coming from the direction of the other MS. Switching on the suit's speakers, the ace yelled coldly to his foes "I've about had it with this double teaming business. How about we even the odds a bit?", when a barrage of orange beams came from nowhere, all aimed at the crested MS. Taken by surprise, the two units were unable to dodge, but easily blocked them, one with a "particle shield", the other with a beam shield. "It's about time" grunted the pilot over a new comm. "Hey, your the one who begged for my help, so I wouln't be complainig if I were you." said the pilot of a sleek orange MS braking into a position beside the Prophet. Aesthetically, the unit was the Prophets twin, but completely colored orange and with a rounder head. It's entire amament were mounted on the suit: beam vulcans, palm beam cannons (developed based on observation of the purple MS), wrist mounted beam sabers, and beam cannons that came over the shoulders when firing. "Which one do you want? one is a sort of close-quarters/artillery hybrid, the other has special weapons that fire from all directions.". The orange suit, the Walkurie, turned it's head to look at each enemy unit (who were regrouping), then pointed "That one, the one with green sparklies." said the pilot laughingly. Nodding and switching the sais to a reverse-grip, the Prophet's pilot replied "Very well then, time for a rematch.". Arashi slashed through another of the fighter jets with the Muramasa, as he made his way down to the sieged base. As soon as he'd entered the atmosphere, these fighters had assaulted him all the way to the troposhpere, where he stood floating now. Another wave of missiles came at him from the side, which he detonated prematurely with a few well-placed vulcan shots. "I'm getting tired of this." he muttered, shredding another Jornt, as his database placed them, to pieces with the F100's chest guns. After shooting a few more down, he began descending again, finally breaking cloud cover. The state (or whatever it was in this universe) of Florida came closer and closer, until with finality he landed on a beach by the Gulf. Ahead, smoke rose over building tops, and more of the Jornt fighters could be seen making bombing runs over the area the smoke billowed from. With a quick Minovsky-Drive-powered jump, the F100 landed atop the building nearest to the base. Again the database identified the units ripping through the defending forces below as Haunds, transformable ground units. "This should be fun." said Arashi, who charged up a blast in the Muramasa, aiming at a couple of the currently dog shaped MS, and fired, the beam melting through the middle parts of them both. This got the attacking force's attention, and a welcoming party began galloping to the building Arashi stood on. "And the party begins." said the white suited pilot, firing alternating shots from the G-BRD and Muramasa. While demolishing most of the Jornts, Arashi turned on the speakers and addressed the base "Attention! UEAF base, this is Arashi Takeda, here on a rescue mission! I've come to help out, but would appreciate you helping me help you!". An answer immidiately came in the form of Cyklops' bursting out of the hangars and opening fire on the Host forces from behind, catching them off guard. "Thank you very much!" Arashi said on the speakers again, and started to resume his killing spree, when the F100 was yanked off it's feet by a heat rod. "Attention pilot of the white MS!" yelled someone on their speaker "You're going to die!". Then, the F100 was flipped onto it's back, to see a MS-mode Haund stabbing it's claws down to the cockpit. "Sister, this unit is not in the updated banks." said Ichi drably. "I know that brother. It seems to be a commander unit, the opposite of the Prophet.". Ichi nodded as his twin directed the Helios' arm in a crushing punch to the orange MS' face, sending it sprawling away. The sibling androids could tell the pilot was an ace, as it instantly recovered and barraged the Helios with multiple beam weapons. Bringing up the Big Shield, Ni stated "If only we had particle disruption missiles, this foe would be weaponless.", to which Ichi argued "I doubt it would affect it, those beams are probably made up of a different kind of particle, or something else altogether.". With incredible speed, the orange suit came around to the Helios' side, swinging a wrist-mounted beam saber in a deadly arc. Catching the slash with the right arm beam blade, Ni observed "It seems to have the same propulsion system as the Prophet, a large amount of big thrusters.". With a thought, Ichi silently looked around the orange mass saber-locking with them. A short distance away, he could see green flashes, and the occasional spark of beam saber on sai strikes. "I think Leonid is winning, but I cannot be sure." he said. "Whether or not he is, as soon as we finish with this new foe, we need to assist him." replied his twin, who then combined the GN Sabers in bladestaff mode, twirling it while rushing at the orange MS. Countering another stab from the Prophet's sai, Leonid smashed the blue MS away with a sturdy kick. "An attempt like that is hardly worth the effort of blocking!" the Eagle's son yelled. Again the Prophet came at him, in a flurry of jabs with sais. "Why won't you die?!" screamed the pilot over his speakers, catching Leonid off guard being the first time he heard his voice. One jab managed to get around his guard and pierce the joint in the Superior's left arm. Grunting, Leonid switched the Super Lacerta to the other hand and slashed diagonally in front of him, slicing off the Prophet's right hand and producing a long scratch across the chest. "I won't die, because I'm too skilled to be killed!" Leonid roared over the speakers, his irises growing, pupils shrinking. In a boost of speed and reflexes, the Gundam pilot gained the upper hand quickly, kicking away the Prophet and firing a couple of beam shots at it. Then, just as it recovered and managed to dodge, the Superior came around at it's back and roundhouse kicked it away, firing both palm beam cannons at the thrusters on it's back. Unable to move, the unit could do nothing as the purple Gundam charged in with the Super Lacerta for a finishing stab through the cockpit. Inside the blue MS, the pilot closed his eyes, letting out a sigh as he prepared for his death. That death never came however. He opened his eyes again to witness the Walkurie ram into the Gundam from the side, then grab the Prophet and retreat with him. Back in the Superior, Leonid panted as the rush died down, his eyes returning to normal. "That's right," he said "run like the little schoolgirls you are.". "What happened back there? you got your hide handed to you, and almost lost it!" scorned the Walkurie's pilot over the comm. The Prophet's pilot sat in silence. He breathed heavily, in a silent rage. "I'm dropping you off back on the Harbinger, then I'm pursuing those crested suits to make sure they don't interfere like the white on is in Florida. 'White one?' thought the Prophet's pilot. Arashi grunted as he barely held the Haund's claw back. It kept increasing pressure on him, preventing the F100 from rising. "Get off me you son of a-" he yelled, when the MS was blasted off of him by a Cyklops. The Nemo-ish suit held it's hand down to him, helping him up. "Thanks" he muttered, to which the suit only nodded. Turning around, he saw that the base was two-thirds of the way clear of enemies, practically saved. Deciding to let the defenders take care of the rest, he blasted off up the coast, to another base located in Georgia. He arrived in a short time, thanks to the Minovsky Drive, and hovered over the Gulf waters to view the situation. The base here was both being attacked by MS and ships, just ahead of him. Picking the long range threat, he set the G-BRD to high-speed particle mode, charged up a shot in the Muramasa, and fired both at two frigates, cutting right through them. Then, activating the beam blades along the top and bottom of the Muramasa, he rushed in on the other vessels, carving open their sides as he passed by. "I'm Popeye the sailor man, Popeye the sailor man..." Arashi sang to himself while tearing through the fleet, when an explosive hit him from under, causing him to crash into the water. "Ugh, what hit me?" he coughed. Out of the deep blue a mobile armor shaped like a huge shark came at him, slicing through part of the F100's shoulder armor with a swipe of it's tail. "Whoa, was that Mecha Jaws or something?" he cried with surprise. His console brought up another file from the updated database, classifying the unit as a Meiko. "Heat sword huh? well, my beam weapons won't work in here, and I have no solid close range weapons." he thought aloud, when the thing came around again, firing torpedos from it's sides. Quickly he fired the chest machine cannons, barely stopping them in time, but the MA kept coming and managed to rip the anti-beam cloak. "Why you..." Arashi growled, and fired the vulcans, mega machine cannons, and mini-guns after it. The thing was too fast however, and was soon coming around for another pass. "I got you now." the F100's pilot grinned, and just as the shark-like mecha came close, he clamped the F100's arms around it and rocketed out of the water. Sliding the Gundam's hands to the base of the tail fin section, Arashi swung the flailing MA around and threw it into the hull of a frigate, creating a huge hole. 'Back to business' he thought to himself, and shot toward the base. To his surprise however, it seemed to be halfway saved already. Then with a grin, he realized aloud "The gang's all here.". While shooting down multiple ground units in the smoldering base, Ni thought back to the fight with the orange unit. 'It was fast, all of it's weapons mounted on the frame. If not for Leonid almost finishing the blue one, it would've gained the upper hand.'. She shook her head, and resumed firing into the chaos below. Ichi instinctively strafed the Helios to the left, avoiding a crashing Jornt fighter, shot down by one of the Superior's dragoons. Soon the Gundams were joined by their white cloaked friend, who greeted them whilst firing his own weapons into the fray. "Hey guys, bout time you got down here. What happen, was traffic jammed?" joked Arashi. "Actually, we discovered an enemy ship outside the atmosphere, and were attacked by the Prophet and a new model." replied Ichi. Silence followed this news to Arashi. In a short while, the Host forces were reduced to melted and smoking scrap metal, and the Gundams landed in the middle of the base after learning the other bases had eliminated the threats to them. The pilots met at the feet of their units, pulling off their helmets with smiles on their faces, happy to see eachother despite the grim news. "So, there was a cloaked ship just outside of the atmosphere, and it had the Prophet and a new model on it?" asked Arashi. "Yes, the Prophet came out first, but then the new model, an orange one almost identical to it, came and split us up, nearly defeating the twins." answered Leonid. The androids both nodded and added "It was as fast as the Prophet, and it's entire armament were frame mounted beam weapons.". A small party began walking toward the group, consisted of men and a young woman who looked like offiicials. After a round of saluting, one man who looked older than the others stepped forward and addressed himself as Colonel Rick Borders, and greetied the pilots "Greetings, and thank you for the assistance in defending our base. I believe you have information for us, according to the signal one of your units sent.". Nodding, Ichi told the Colonel about the ship outside of the atmosphere, and the two MS that defended it. "Is this ship still in the area of discovery?" asked the man. "No, it retreated after the Prophet was defeated." Ni answered. Smiling, the old man started to reply when an orange beam melted a patch of asphalt nearby, the wave of heat from teh impact blowing the group back. The orange MS materialized in the airspace above the Gundams, all it's weapons trained on the pilots and group of base officials. "Heheheh, surprised? I would be too if my orange-colored death appeared out of nowhere." cackled the pilot through the speakers. The twins glared at the suit, Leonid growling and Arashi making a fist. "Any last words, before I turn you and this base into a scorched stain on the ground?" the pilot inquired sinisterly. The pilots were silent, bravely facing their end. "Okay then, say goodb- what the?!" the pilot managed to say, but was interrupted by a spinning beam weapon cutting through the MS' shoulder mounted cannons. The spinning beam turned and returned to it's source, who caught it and sheathed it. The pilots looked up as the orange MS turned around, all seeing a Pegasus, but colored with red highlights. "They said I was late, but I think I'm actually just in time." said Sean Louis over his own unit's speakers. "Grr, you idiot Pegasus! Look at what you did to my cannons! You're gonna regret that!" the pilot of the MS screamed, and charged at the custom Pegasus, wrist sabers activated. Just as it neared the suit, the Pegasus did a midair flip over the orange suit's head, then spin-kicked it away. "Nice try, but I'm not drunk enough to fall for that." sighed Sean. "You impudent...!" raged the pilot, who spun around and let loose a stream of beams from all of it's undamaged weapons. Sighing again, the UESF ace simply blocked the spam with a beam shield, which surprised the MS pilot and the G-Alliance members. "You're pathetic." said the Lieutenant, while kicking back a palm cannon blast with a leg-mounted beam blade, whick winged the orange MS' right shoulder. "Grrraaah! How dare you!" screamed the pilot, blinded by rage. He then rushed at the Pegasus again with the wrist sabers "I'll kill you til' you die!". Sean then backflipped the suit, dismembering the orange MS' arms, then stabbed forward with a beam saber. "Not if I kill you first." he whispered, as the unit collapsed in his own unit's arms, the pilot dead. After a pause, Arashi stood up, looked at the custom Pegasus, and yelled "That was awesome!" "So, after getting as dressed as I could, I got in the old Pegasus and rushed over. If it wasn't variable, I don't think I would've arrived in time." narrated Lieutenant Louis to the G-Alliance pilots, who were each sitting around a booth with him. "I am just glad you made it in time." said Leonid. "Dude, after seeing those awesome moves, I feel really bad for disrespecting you in the bar." Arashi apologized. Shaking his head, Sean replied "No no, I'm a douche when I'm drunk. You had the right to act accordingly.". After being silent for the majority of the time they sat in the bar, the twins finally spoke, bringing up a new topic "What about that technology on your suit? It seemed to be based upon our own units. The beam blades, the beam shield. Though the Superior doesn't possess those boomerang weapons, I believe they are from Leonid's universe, am I correct?" Ichi blandly inquired. Leonid nodded, and Ni continued "Those weapons could not be from this universe, we are sure of it. Were they developed from reverse-engineering our Gundams?". The ace pilot of the Pegasus stared at them for a moment, then replied "No. They are indeed technologies coming from your universes, but taken from study, not reverse-engineering. From repairing your units, we discovered that we could reproduce your weapons with substitute materials from our own world. Is that a crime?". "Ofcourse not" Leonid said, before anyone else could answer differently. "My tech is your tech." he added cheerily. His smile was returned by the drunkard Lieutenant, who unsurprisingly ordered a round of drinks for everyone. Only Leonid accepted, the twins unable to drink, and Arashi leaving the table for a more interesting conversation. Planting himself in a barstool, he looked to his right and asked "So, what's your name?". The yound woman from the group of officials looked back at him and smiled, answering softly "Mercille. Yours?". End Part Two